River I love you
by doctorriversong1
Summary: Amy can't live with River any longer without telling her something. How will River react?  Set somewhere after the Crash of the Bizantium. Note: In my Fics they are NOT mother and Daughter! **Please try and persuade your minds not to think of incest!** R&


"Amy? Are you there sweetie?" Called River as she walked through one of the TARDIS' long corridors. Rivers face was slightly distraught as she carefully crept past each closed doorway either side of the corridor – one after another.

It wasn't her fault. Oh no. It wasn't Rivers fault that the Doctor had mentioned to Amy while in the control room that she and River seemed to be... how did he put it... _'Getting a little cosy'._

River was quite surprised actually. Quite surprised how Amy suddenly stormed off in one massive huff, leaving the timelord and herself alone to ponder in an awkward silence. Although it wasn't long before River was trolling through each hallway herself, looking for Amy, who had vanished on them both.

River's pace stared to quicken as she became slightly more and more frantic trying to find the red head. Her footsteps echoed through the halls of the TARDIS as she started to run, turning at every turn, pausing at every closed door which seemed to be a possibility for the girl to be hiding.

As River ran through the halls, a thought struck her – **Why did Amy overreact?**

This seemed to slow down River to a halt as she slouched over slightly, regaining her breath. –**_Why?_**

River sighed and leant against the TARDIS wall, purposefully knocking the back of her head against the wall, her eyes closed with frustration at not being able to find the girl. – **Where is she?** –Asked River in a silent whisper as she asked over and over again for the TARDIS to point her into the right direction.

River knew Amy wouldn't do something stupid... She was sure of it... Wasn't she?

She wanted to make sure Amy was ok. Little did anyone know, It wasn't just The Doctor and herself that kept meeting in the wrong order... Amy and River were the same. River had history with the girl, and this seemed to be the time when Amy and River first... how should I put it...** come together. **

And then suddenly, Seeping into the corridor was a noise so faint – yet so undeniably clear – Amy's crying.

She is crying? – River thought to herself as she walked hastily down to the end of the hallway, to a half open door; the yellow light of the room spilling out into the dimly lit hallway. Amy's sobs now more like short stifles of unhappiness.

River placed her ear to the door, as she knocked gently with the back of her fingers on the door, calling: "Amy? Amy sweetie is everything alright?"

Silence.

River knocked again. "Amy?"

The was an even longer silence.

River took her ear away from the door, about to push it open when suddenly it pulled open in front of her, with a distraught looking Amy on the other side, holding it open; Her little eye makeup slightly smeared from tears which were absent from her face. Her eyes seemed red and her skin around them seemed to carry red pigmented blotches – **she had been crying.**

"Oh Amy..." River said as she sighed at the door. "Is everything alright?"

Amy did little reply, only by nodding her head in a small jittery movement. Amy didn't want to show River she had been crying. She ran deep into the TARDIS where she thought no one would find her, not until she had sorted herself out. But Damn River. Damn her for finding her like this.

"Amy.." River said a little sternly as she approached the girl a little closer.

Amy stepped back automatically as River stepped in for what seemed to be a hug. "No River. I am fine." Said Amy, trying to shake off all traces of distress from her face.

River shook her head. "No Amy." She forced herself into the room and closed the door behind her. Rivers eyes staring directly into the redheads. "You are not fine." She said sternly.

Amy and River stared into one another eyes for a moment. River could see Amy's fighting not to look away.

With increasingly more and more concern, River walked into the room further, which seemed to be a small sitting room. She sat herself down on one side of a long sofa, Still looking at Amy; who watched River set herself down.

"Amy?" River asked again, as she leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees as she stared intently at the girl before her. "What's wrong? Why the sudden change in mood?"

Amy stared down at River, her expression blank. "Sorry." She said abruptly, as she seemed to shake herself out of a deep thought.

"Sorry?" River repeated, crossing her arms. "Amy! Why did you suddenly run off like that? I thought... I thought – "

"You thought what?" Asked Amy, as she too crossed her arms over her chest.

River sighed a little at Amy's sudden interest in what she had to say. River wanted to tell her that she thought she was going to do something stupid. That she was going to have a breakdown and not recover. But thinking about it... River sought herself to be overreacting herself. At the same time, she suddenly knew she had to be touchy with Amy. This was the start of something serious. And Amy has to make the first move. "Nothing."

Amy stared down at River who seemed to be lost in thought.

"River?" Amy asked as she took a seat next to River, who seemed a little troubled. She placed a hand on her arm, willing the older woman to look at her. "I need to tell you something."

River turned her face to look at Amy. She heaved a sigh as she turned herself towards Amy, talking her hand and holding it in hers.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

Amy sat there quietly, thinking to herself what to say. She wanted to tell River everything. Everything she thought about her. Why she admired her so... – no. Not admired;_** loved.**_

"What the doctor said... About us being close..." Amy shifted herself a little. She felt awkward, and venerable. "you don' t think that's true do you?"

River chucked softly at this remark, shaking her head, squeezing Amy's hand in hers. The dramatic Irony in what Amy was saying was making River slightly squirm. "No! Don't listen to that man! He doesn't know what he is saying half the time anymore." She gave Amy a little encouraging wink, which unknowingly to her was giving Amy major butterflies in her stomach.

Amy didn't laugh with her, nor did she show any reaction to River's slightly snide comment. She just sat there, politely withdrawing her hand from Rivers, and turning slightly away.

"You didn't ask my question River." Amy said seriously, who was aware that River was trying to peer at her face to gain knowledge of her expression. "Do you think we are close?"

River sat there motionless for a moment or two. For the first time she didn't know exactly what to say. _Careful River... Don't be too forward. _

Finally she said, "Well. Yes. I do."

The look of Amy's face suddenly became flushed and red – as if she was going to cry again. So River quickly said – "But there is nothing wrong with that is there?"

Amy swallowed down the sudden wave of emotion that kept hitting her harder and harder every second. She turned right away from River, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve, trying to keep herself under control. "Oh."

River tilted her head to the side slightly, a little unsure what Amy meant. "You do know the doctor was joking right?" She asked, placing her hand on Amy's shoulder for reassurance.

Amy nodded her head again and braved to look at the older woman in the eye.

"River..." Amy began, feeling she had to say something before it all got out of control. The truth was; ever since Amy met River, she felt something inside herself which no one else had ever made her feel. She felt excited, warm and happy when she was around River Song. She was kind, yet had an essence in her which would allow her to pounce on anything which she knew she could take control of – like a big jungle cat.

Amy wanted to tell River right then and there how the woman right in front of her made her feel. But the only way she was going to do that would be to make herself seem weak. Amy didn't want to come across weak. She wanted to seem strong, determined. In control.

**_Plus she didn't want to lose River._**

Amy imagined that she told River how she felt, and River taking it the wrong way, storming out of the TARDIS, never to return. Oh god how Amy didn't want that.

But then Amy thought of all the times when she swore she saw something in Rivers eyes. Saw a glint of attraction, flirting even.

All that banter they shared...

* * *

><p><em>"Amy, What do you think of this?" Asked River, as she twirled round in a long flowing red evening dress; dressed for an evening out with the Doctor and Amy.<em>

_They were to be attending a 1950's ball, and River being River, always wanted to look her best for the occasion. "I don't know... It seems a little bit too ordinary... Don't you think Amy dear?" River asked, calling out to Amy, who was changing behind a large changing screen, also trying on a couple of dresses. Amy popped her head round the corner, holding a towel to her naked chest._

_"Wow River. That looks really pretty." Said Amy, staring at the woman who was twirling round, barefoot. Amy and River had only gotten introduced to one another a few days ago, after the crash of the Byzantium. But they had instantly clicked. _

_"Oh Amy, but it needs... something." Said River, smirking to herself as she twirled round again, the sight of Amy practically naked making her a little happier than before._

_"hold on." Said Amy as she disappeared behind the screen again. "just let me... finish." She said as River could hear Amy's heavy foot steps as she stepped into a dress losing her balance, and regaining her footing once again._

_River chuckled again. "Need any help there Amy?" She asked._

_After a few moments of a few curse words flying around the room from behind the screen, Amy steps out from behind it, wearing a strapless slender black dress which finishes halfway above the thigh. Not too long, not too short. She holds her hands up to the strapless top, holding it in place, as she turns round, indicating for River to zip her up._

_"Sorry, I can't reach..." says Amy, as she pulls her hair to the side._

_"My my my..." smirked River as she places one hand on the small of Amy's back, the other slowly gliding the zipper to the top of her dress. "Don't you look the part!"_

_Amy turns her head to get a glimpse of River. "No. I don't."_

_River laughs. "Such a modest girl." She smiles at Amy, who turns round to face her. "Now, Amy dear. Would you please be so kind to help me spruce this outfit up a little bit."_

_Amy laughs as she admires River, folding her arms. "Shoes?"_

_River gasps. "Of course!" She runs to a small drawer, and opens it, pulling out a pair of red high heel stiletto shoes. "How about these?" She asks, holding them up to show Amy. "What do you think?"_

_"River... you and your high heels..." Amy says as she rolls her eyes to the back of her head as she turns round._

_"Oh I know! Aren't they so exciting!" River smirks as she jogs over to Amy, placing one arm on her shoulder, causing Amy to turn round to face her. "Help me put these on won't you?" River says as she places her other hand on Amy as she slips on the floor, sending Amy toppling backwards onto her back, River awkwardly on top of her – her knee pressing up against Amy's 'area', sending her spinning slightly._

_"Well hello." River says a little uncomfortably, but there is that lingering tone of arousal in her voice. She winks at Amy, who isn't sure what she should do, so she just laughs._

_River's knee, unknowing to River was still pressed firmly up against Amy's lingering heat._

_"River... You're.. um.." Amy said, indicating to River with her eyes as she lifted her head slightly, looking down at where River's knee was placed._

_"Oh." Said River, and she moved it back instantly. "Thought I could feel something a little damp." She said jokingly, winking at Amy, as she stood up. She extended a hand to Amy, who took it, blushing a little._

_The two of them stood in silence, facing one another; River's eyes were searching Amy's who had hers lingering anywhere but River's penetrating gaze. River held a slight smirk on her lips, her head tilted slightly._

_"Amy?" She said slowly._

_"Hmm?" Amy said, suddenly snapping back into reality, a little bemused by River's past comment._

_"Amy, you seem a little distant..." River said with a serious tone to her voice._

_"Do I?" Asked Amy. She held her breath a little as she locked her gaze onto River's trying to come across as fine and confident, not effected by River's behaviour._

_River lifted an arched eyebrow, stepping a little closer to Amy. She reaches her hand over to Amy's face, drawing it closer and closer to Amy's cheek._

_Amy tensed up her body, ready for some sort of caress, and ready to react with an innocent response. But hardly was it a caress._

_River's fingers extended a little, pinching a few stray hairs that were tickling over Amy's face. She Pulled them away from Amy's eyes, tucking them neatly behind Amy's ear. Amy could feel River's finger nails deliberately drag over her skin behind her ear as she set the hair aside, which sent violent shocks of, well... pleasure though Amy's body._

_All Amy could remember after, was Rivers mischievous smirk on her face, with nothing else happening that night._

* * *

><p>"Amy!" River shouted, trying to get Amy out of her little day dream as she sat hunched over, her face vacant with no expression – blank. She looked back at River's eyes, which came across more worried than anything else.<p>

Then Amy had a wave of regret and anticipation hit her. She needs to tell River. She can't take all of the continuous flirting anymore, especially when she knew River didn't even know she was doing it.

That's the thing about River... She doesn't know what effect she is leaving on Amy. **_Or does she?_**

Amy swallowed hard, her throat becoming very dry. She wanted to tell River so badly, but didn't want to seem rejected. She didn't want to lose River Song.

So Amy closed her eyes.

She closed them shut, ready for the sound of footsteps leaving the room after Amy spoke her next words.

"River, please... Don't judge me-"

"-Who says I am going to judge you?" River interjected suddenly, making Amy wince a little. _Gosh. This is a lot harder than Amy thought!_

"River. Just hear me out ok?" Amy asked, her eyes still closed. She could feel River's hand rest on Amy's as she gripped her knee quite hard.

"Go on..." River asked, as she stared at Amy with her eyes closed.

Amy took a deep breath, then pausing, it held tight in her chest. "River. I'm..." She took another sharp breath of air. "I'm in love with you."

**Silence.**

Amy waited. She waited for the sound of Rivers footsteps walking out of the door. But she didn't. River didn't move her hand from Amy's, and Amy couldn't bear to open eyes to see the face of River Song.

Was she angry? Or hurt? Something inside Amy burned to find out, but the next thing she felt shocked her more than anything else in the entire universe...

River's lips pressing gently on the corner of her lips.

They lingered there only for a moment, Amy couldn't feel River's breath as her lips touched hers – it was almost as though River had her breath held too.

And then they were gone.

Amy fluttered her eyes open slowly, her breath catching in her throat as she took in the sight of River Song, so close to her.

River smiled weakly, before turning herself away, withdrawing her hand again, putting it down beside them. This time, she held her eyes shut, not knowing how the young Scott was going to react to such a bold move. "sorry." River muttered, as she shook her head abruptly in denial of her action. She could feel Amy shift a little closer next to her, and her hand being taken in a grasp so gentle by Amy, this time she was the one feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"What for?" Amy asked a little worriedly; as she tucked her own hair behind her ear with her other hand.

River sat there in silence for a while. "For doing this to you."

The two women sat in silence, River facing straight ahead, her mind almost distant now. Amy held her hand loosely, also looking somewhere completely out of context.

It was too soon. River feared she had kissed her too soon. _**It wasn't meant to happen today. And now she has endangered Amy's whole time stream.**_

_** Shit. **_

_**but then suddenly;**_

"Do it again." Amy said without thinking, as she moved her gaze to River, who instantly locked eyes with her. River's expression however, was anxious.

"What?" River asked. She thought she heard Amy say something. She didn't want to find she misheard her, but something inside her wanted to hear those words one more time.

"River..." Amy began. "Kiss me... Again."

River parted her lips to reply, but found that Amy's were suddenly meeting hers softly again, this time fully on the lips.

As Amy pressed a little firmer on River's lips, she slid her free hand across River's cheek, trailing it down to River's nape of her neck where it stayed, pushing River's head forward so River's lips were firmly upon hers.

River, in response, shifted herself closer to Amy, placing her hands either side of Amy's waist, pulling Amy closer to her, keeping the kiss light yet passionate.

Amy let a slight moan escape from her lips just as River parted the kiss, Dropping her hand to her side.

"Fuck..." said Amy a little breathlessly. The kiss wasn't full on, but it was tense.

"Excuse me?" River asked flirtatiously, as she licked her lips a little, her hands still holding onto Amy's waist. "And what's that meant to mean hmm?" River questioned, lingering her face close to Amy's, her eyes flicking down to Amy's moist lips, then back up to her eyes once more. _Thank god. _

Amy was left speechless. She knew River knew that she was blown away from kissing her –, especially for the first time, but because River played on her response, it opened up so many sexual innuendos.

"River please..." Amy said, wanting River to stop being so sexual. After all, it was making Amy feel very embarrassed and self conscious.

River laughed a little. "Oh come on Amy." She laughed a little again. "Don't act so hostile to me. You can't now..." River said a little toyingly.

And then there was silence again.

"So... what now?" Amy asked a little abruptly.

River caressed Amy's face with the back of her hand, reducing the gap between them, their faces so close again. She couldn't resist. River parted her lips a little again, their eyes locked. Amy wasn't sure what river was up too; she could feel River climbing onto the sofa, placing both hands either side of Amy's waist, forcing Amy to lie back onto the sofa, placing her head onto the arm rest. She could feel River crawling on top of her, moving her hands to either side of Amy's head. River leans down, planting another kiss on Amy's lips, pressing her body on top of Amy's.

This time, Amy lets river's tongue slip into her mouth, lightly dancing with Amy's as they passionately kissed one another, the temperature rising, and River's and Amy's heats rising dramatically.

Amy grabs the back of river's head with one hand, the other snaking round River's waist. As she feels more and more arousal by the second, River responds by placing one leg in-between Amy's thighs, grinding her pelvis into Amy's, making slow circular movements, being led on more and more my Amy's vigorous moans - and the way Amy arched her back with pleasure.

Amy curved her back higher and higher, pressing herself into River Song harder than ever before, their breasts pressing into one another. River's knee suddenly scrapes over Amy's most sensitive part, causing Amy to moan with pleasure.

River suddenly stops, feeling Amy suddenly buck as River's knee froze in place. She breaks the kiss, a smirk of slight satisfaction on her face. "Oh Amy..." She whispers in Amy's ear as she leans off her slightly, dragging her fingers down Amy's cheek, down the middle of her chest, to her stomach – stopping at the beginning of Amy's skirt.

Amy arches her spine again – the simplest of touch from River made her almost squirm with pleasure.

River hooks one finger under Amy's skirt elastic, dragging her finger all the way across and back again under the hem.

Amy bites her bottom lip slightly, as she feels River's lips press gently on the top of her neck, her tongue caressing the skin softly as she makes little nips and sucks gently on Amy's neck, causing Amy to purr with enchantment.

"You feel uncomfortable Pond?" River whispers in Amy's ear. Amy laughs nervously at the sudden question.

"I do now." She mutters, grinning a little.  
>River laughs deeply, as she slips her hand down Amy's skirt, under Amy's tights, cupping her mound which is covered only by a very thin layer of material. "Well, it doesn't seem like you are..." River moaned in Amy's ear as she feels a heavy dampness seep through Amy's knickers.<p>

River takes her other hand, letting it slip under Amy's top, sliding up her soft skin. "It seems like your enjoying it."

Amy laughs a little as she feels River's fingers slide up under her top, stopping suddenly as they meet the bottom underwire of her bra.

"I was." Amy stares deep into River's eyes. "Then you asked that question, and I couldn't help feeling a little awkward." She said putting on a low manner to her voice, trying to match River's sexy tone.

River smirked as her hand cupping Amy's mound started to rub back and forth slowly. Her other hand travelled up over Amy's covered breasts, cupping one of them softly. "Well Amy, I must admit... I didn't even see this coming." River toyed as she watched the young Scott wriggle underneath her with pleasure.

Being on the Sofa was a little cramped, but River was able to manoeuvre herself in a comfortable enough position to watch Amy moan as she pulled back Amy's thin panty fabric, placing two fingers at Amy's entrance, her thumb rotating slowly on her most sensitive part, making Amy buck again and again.

"If you want me to stop at any time sweetie, you just let me know..." River whispers in Amy's ear as

She lets her two fingers slide in slowly, causing Amy bite her lip roughly to stop herself from moaning too loud.

River smirks as Amy places her hand over river's hand which is lightly squeezing on her breast, almost showing River how she wants to be touched my manoeuvring her movements.

"Have you done this before" Amy moans suddenly, River not stopping now, as she pumps her fingers in and out of Amy slowly.

River chuckles softly as she whispers sweetly in Amy's ear: "Spoilers."

River suddenly picks up her pace, leaning off Amy slightly, but still working her hands like never before. She feels Amy starting to sense up slightly, and wants to show Amy how she can make her feel.

Amy moans louder, taking in sharp intakes of breath as she begins to climax. She tenses up, almost unwillingly as she doesn't want to have a release so soon. She wants more.

River notices.

"Don't worry Amy sweetie." River urges as she feels Amy trying to fight back. "just relax..." She says, purring in her ear again.

Amy groans as River finishes her off, letting her fingers burry themselves deep within Amy as she orgasms.

Amy lies there, her eyes shut, panting a little at the pleasure she has never felt before.

"Good girl..." River says huskily in Amy's ear. She withdraws her fingers from Amy, letting go of her breast at the same time. Amy groans with displeasure at the lack of contact.

"Shhh Amy..." River whispers. "We don't need to carry it all out at once."

Amy sits up, straightening her clothing back to its original place. "you mean we do this again?"

River leans over to her, kissing Amy softly on the mouth, just enough so their lips touch.

**"Spoilers."**


End file.
